


All's Fair

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Degrading Language, Explicit Language, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, kinda spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: All's fair in love and war.You tried to spend your days as a typical university student. Then one day you are unexpectedly thrown into a world of insanity and chaos.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is an idea I had after playing Ray's route and got Bad End 2. I debated writing it but I do need to practice my angsty writing so here it is ^^

                Saeran sighed as he logged into the messenger his brother had fought so hard to get back under control. Doing his routine check, he found his brother was no closer in gaining back any control. “That’s right, fucker. _I’m_ the best. _I’m_ the strongest. Everything you’ve done has been for nothing! And soon I’ll be watching your very last breath!” He said to himself while a wide smile spread across his lips.

                His smile faded as bile rose in the back of his throat as he began to skim through the backlogs of previous chatrooms. _What a useless toy!_ He thought as he looked at what she had written while talking with Yoosung. “Though it is quite fun to see her cry and cower before me.”

                Putting an elbow in his desk he placed his chin in his hand as he continued to look through the chat. His blank expression faded as he sat up straight and clicked on a picture that Yoosung had posted in the messenger. In it was Yoosung taking, what seemed to be, a selfie with a woman behind him. She sat at a table with a laptop in front of her and was looking towards Yoosung with a smile on her face while holding up a peace sign. Exiting out of the picture he read the chat that followed.

 

_Yoosung: My laptop wasn’t working, and she saw me getting frustrated, so she came over to help me.  
                                          She was so nice. And… I-I think she’s pretty don’t you think?_

_Zen: Well she’s obviously not as good looking as I am so you may need to get your eyes looked at. Or here hold on let  
                                         me take a picture._

_Yoosung: Please no….._

_MC: Did you just meet her?_

_Yoosung: Yeah! I…kinda took a picture but she caught me. I thought she was too focused on my laptop._

_MC: Did she fix it?_

_Yoosung: Yes! It only took her a few minutes to do. I’ve never seen someone’s fingers move so fast across a keyboard._  
                                         I bet she could keep up with Seven!!  
                                         She’s majoring in programming or something, I think is what she said while we chatted.

_Zen: Isn’t that just a glorified word for a hacker? Haven’t we had enough of those?_

 

                Saeran’s brow arched as his curiosity piqued. Turning to a separate screen he began to expertly press his fingers against the keys of the keyboard. He was slightly surprised when no form of social media appeared when he ran Yoosung’s picture through a quick search and with no name it would be a bit more difficult to find out more about her, though not impossible. Sure, he could search the university’s student record but that was easy.

                A smirk upturned the corner of his lips. “Maybe my toy can _try_ to be useful.” He looked at the date stamp at the bottom corner of the screen. “I suppose I should feed her too. Tsk. What a fucking annoyance!”

                Without knocking Saeran entered the room where MC was being kept. Quickly she stood up and turned away from him. Raising his chin, he smiled as her body began to shake. Looking towards the believer next to him he pointed to the table. With a quick nod the believer placed a plate of food on the table and left, closing the door behind them.

                Saeran walked over to the table and sat down in the chair, crossing his legs. “Control your stomach! The growling is grating on my ears.” He smiled as she placed her hands against her abdomen and leaned forward slightly trying to suppress the noise.

                “Are you really that hungry? It’s only been a little over a day. You’ve been rather high maintenance and it’s fucking annoying.” He picked up the plastic plate and his lip curled in disgust at the few slices of bread that were stacked on it. With a flick of his wrist he threw the plate to the floor, the slices scattering. “You’re useless! An idiot! You don’t deserve to eat do you?”

                “N-No. But…please…”

                He ground his teeth. “You’ve still done nothing with that voice! My ears are going to bleed if you continue to speak. So, shut your fucking trap and eat before I change my mind.” He watched with amusement as she dropped to her knees and started to stuff the bread into her mouth. “Where are your fucking manners? Or do you like eating off the floor like a brainless animal?”

                She flinched before quickly picking up the slices of bread and placing them back on the plate. Her body continued to shake as she forced herself to take smaller bites. Saeran scoffed as he watched her. “You’ve been useless and a hindrance to me and my savior. But lucky for you, once again, have an opportunity to prove yourself useful.”

                He glared as MC looked up at him. Kneeling, he put his hand on the back of her neck and forced her forehead against the ground. “I thought I fucking told you to no look at me. I had my own meal waiting for me but now I’ve lost my appetite!” He smiled as she let out a small whimper.

                He leaned down and spoke quietly. “What I want you to do is find out who that woman is, in the picture Yoosung posted. Should you gather information about her that I find satisfactory you _might_ be rewarded.” Standing up he looked at his hand, a strand of her hair wrapped around his fingers. With a noise of disgust, he plucked it away with his other hand. “Now I have to go scrub my skin to remove the feel of your hair.” He sneered before turning to leave the room without a last glance in her direction.


	2. Chapter 2

                I winched and slowly opened my eyes. An unfamiliar ceiling came into focus and I groaned as I sat up in the bed I had been placed on. I put a hand to the back of my head as pain pulsed through my skull. I pulled my hand away from the spot the pain resonated from and examined it. _No blood._ I looked around the room I was in. _What the hell happened? And where am I?_

                I carefully swung my legs over the edge of the bed. “I was coming out of class and on my way home. But then…” I looked around the room again. “Then I woke up here.” I put my hands on the mattress and slowly pushed myself to my feet. “I wonder where I—”

                My words were cut short when I saw a woman crouched down in the corner. She looked incredibly thin as she rocked back and forth holding her head in her hands. “I’m useful. I was useful.”

                “Hey…” I softly called out to her, afraid she might go into an inconsolable breakdown. “Are you all right?” I walked around the bed slowly.

                “I was useful. You must be… You are his…” She paused and began to move. My brows furrowed as she got to her feet. She stood as if she was a puppet on limp strings. She turned her head slowly and looked at me with sunken eyes. “His…girlfriend.” She said in a hissing whisper.

                I nervously laughed and took a step away from her. “I’m not sure who you’ve confused me with but I’m not anyone’s girlfriend.”

                My eyes widened as she lunged for me. The back of my knees hit the mattress and I fell back against it. She quickly climbed on top of me and her fingers curled around my throat. “LIAR!” She screamed like a banshee. Her eyes looked wild and crazed, anger flaring in their depths.

                She had looked so weak but, in her rage, she had tapped into some hidden strength. I gasped for air as she tightened her grip on my throat. I tried to dig my nails into her hands, but it didn’t seem to have any effect on her. Darkness was steadily growing inward from the edges of my vision. I balled up my fist and swung it towards her face.

                I felt slight remorse when my fist connected with the side of her face, but at the same time I was thankful it forced her to let go of me. I raised a foot and kicked her away from me. She fell against the nightstand and I rolled across the bed my knees landing on floor the other side. I peeked over the mattress, as I used it as an obstacle between us.

                I held a hand to my neck and coughed as I gasped for air. I kept my eyes one her as she panted heavily from the pain of colliding with the nightstand. “Look. I’m no one’s girlfriend!” My voice was raspy, but I shouted as loud as I could, hoping to puncture the bubble that protected her delusional thoughts.

                “I don’t believe you!” She screeched as she grabbed a vase and threw it at me and I ducked behind the bed. The vase shattered against the floor behind me. “Why else…Why else would…would you be here?!”

                I quickly rushed over to the table that stood in the room when she started to crawl over the mattress, trying to get to me. My mind was racing as I grabbed the chair that sat by the table. Lifting it I used all the force I could muster and slammed it against the floor at an angle. A cracking sound was my only response.

                I glanced over at the crazed woman as she screamed. She sat on the bed and started to pick out a rather large shard of the broken vase from her foot. Turning my focus back to the chair I lifted it once more and slammed it against the floor again. This time one of the legs had broken away from it. I crouched down and quickly grabbed it before crawling under the table as she slid across the top of it.

                I got to my feet and held up the leg from the chair like it was a baseball bat. She glared at me with the same wild eyes, both of us breathing heavily. _This woman is batshit crazy!_ “Stay back! I swear I will hit you!”

                She let out a breathily laugh as she held up her hands almost like claws and she spread her feet in a fighting stance. The next instant she sprung at me her hands outstretched. Closing my eyes, I swung the piece of wood when she got closer. The force of the hit reverberated through my arms, and when I finally opened my eyes the woman was collapsed on the floor.

                “Oh god!” I rolled her to her side, putting a hand in front of her nose. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt heat against my palm, proof that she was still alive. I fell back on my behind, looking around the room in a daze. _What the hell is happening?!_

                I looked down at the woman, examining her. Her dress was nice, and her hair and skin were clean. “She had to have been here before me.” I hugged myself as a shiver ran down my spine. _Was this going to happen to me too?_

                My eyes widened, and I scrambled to my feet. Rushing to door I tried to turn the doorknob only to have my thoughts confirmed. “Locked…” Turning to face the room I ran to the closest window and tried to open it. My nail broke as my hand slipped, realizing too late that the window wouldn’t open no matter how hard I tried. “Ahh, shit!” I looked down at my hand, blood beading from where the nail broke. I looked at the window and tapped a knuckle against it. “Should be able to break it but I don’t think with just breaking the glass I’ll fit through.”

                I sighed and moved to the larger windows. _There was no way to open them but at least if I broke the glass I’d be able to fit._ Picking up one of the shards of the vase that shattered I drew a circle onto one of the glass panes closest to the floor.

                Tossing the shard to the side, I stood up and braced my hands against the window. I closed my eyes as I brought my foot back, sending a silent prayer to…anywhere. _Please work!_ I smiled and laughed when glass broke when I kicked it. Sitting down I kicked away the stray pieces of glass until the pane was cleared.

                Standing back up I kicked away the larger pieces of the vase before laying on my stomach and sticking my head out the window. “A few floors up.” Pulling my head back, inside I hung my head as I removed the sheets from the bed. Sitting down I began to knot them together. “This is so cliché it’s painful…” I muttered to myself.

                I grabbed the leg of the bed and tried to pull it closer to the window. My heart skipped a beat when I hear muffled noises behind the door. Frantically, I wrapped one end of the sheets to the leg of the bed and tossed the other end out the broken window. Wasting no time, I grabbed the sheet-rope and backed out of the window.

                I was halfway down when I felt a tug on the sheets. _Shit!_ I quickly crawled down the side of the building trying to stay ahead of whoever was pulling the sheets back up. The sheet-rope was shorter than I had anticipated and when I got to the end I took deep breath and let go. I groaned as I hit the ground, I glanced up and saw the sheets disappearing back into the room. Pressing my fingers against my body I hoped that nothing was broken.

                Standing up I leaned against the building, thankful that only a quarter moon illuminated the sky. I hid in the shadow of the building as hurried footsteps rushed close by. When the sound faded I pushed myself away from the building. My body protested my movements, no doubt bruises already forming on my skin. I heard footsteps behind me and jumped through the bushes beside me.

                A breath of pain hissed through my teeth as I fell against a walkway that seemed to weave through a garden. My body shook from pain as I started to push myself up from the ground. I froze when I heard someone clapping. My eyes widened when a white-haired man in a black suit appeared from around a rosebush.

                I looked up at the man as he stood in front of me, the moon shining behind him surrounded him with an eerie glow. He put one hand on his hip while holding out the other. “You’re smarter than I thought.” He smiled and leaned forward. “We’re going to have lots of fun together.”


End file.
